Nothing is What it Seems
by Icemaiden2
Summary: Draco woke up, dripping with sweat and shuddering with desire. He had been having a very intense but pleasant dream...


Disclaimer: These people are not my characters they are J.K. Rowlings.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
  
  
Draco woke up, dripping with sweat and shuddering with desire. He had been having a very intense but pleasant dream (A/N I have a sick, twisted mind.but for the record, my friend has an even sicker and twisted mind.you know who you are)  
  
He dreamt that he had been having a threesome. One person in his dream, he couldn't for the life of him think why, was a boy called Neville. Neville of all people, even the thought of him was enough to make him feel sick. But the other person, the third person, ahh, even the slightest though of that person's sweet moistness on his tongue, turned him on. It made shivers of delight run up and down his spine, resulting in a huge erection. (A/N Told you I had a twisted mind...OKAY HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, THIS IS HER FRIEND AND EDITOR, YOU THINK THAT'S TWISTED.YOU SHOULD HEAR ME AND MY THOUGHTS)  
  
He went back to sleep, dreaming of all the exotic things he and his love could do to each other. With that thought and a last tremble of lust, he was in a deep sleep (A/N fluffy pink handcuffs spring to mind)  
  
  
  
Draco ran. As fast as his legs could carry him. He had a stitch in his side, which pained him deeply, but he continued to run as fast as the wind. Even with the Slytherin common room in sight he didn't slow down. He panted the password (Pickled Cheese) [I LOVE CHEESE(The Editor] and dashed inside. Gasping for air, he collapsed onto a dark green leather chair in a quiet corner. As his breathing slowed down, he began to reply what had just happened. He had been spying on Pothead, trying to chat up a girl, when his friends suddenly arrived. He only had to start looking at his crushes gorgeous body to start shivering with want. He had to get out of there fast if he didn't want anyone else to see him. If he were to admit to anybody that he was jealous of that famous dickhead for being such close and good friends with his love, well, they certainly wouldn't believe that he was a Malfoy...  
  
That was going to have to change. As soon as his love was his, he would definitely have to forbid any more hanging around with Potter.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the corridor, all enjoying each other company. "Herm.do you know that every boy is gawking at you like a stupid idiot?" said Ron.  
  
"Of course I know. I am a good looking, grade A student. I just love the attention." Hermione replied with a grin.  
  
"A lot of the boys think it'd not real." Said Harry tentivly (A/N If you don't understand, he means plastic surgery.HER FRIEND/EDITOR AGAIN, I JUST DIDN'T GET IT AT FIRST, BUT I AM A GENIUS I SWEAR.LOOK AT MY GRADES)  
  
"It's all real. I swear." Hermione defended.  
  
"We believe you."  
  
Over the holidays Hermione had gone from the boring looking bookworm to sex-goddess of the century. She had a curvatious figure that girls would kill for plus long long, smooth, creamy white legs and layers upon layers of golden streaked urban hair. (A/N my own description so don't dis.)  
  
Harry on the other hand was his usual good-looking self (A/N not I think he's ugly...EDITOR: NOW WE ALL KNOW PIPPIN'S THE HOTTIE; SURE HE'S A LOTR CHARACTER; BUT HIS HOTTNESS OVER RULES BOTH BOOKS), just a few inches taller. But Ron had also changed, a lot. From being a lanky pale person (EDITORS NOTE: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING PALE), he now had a muscular, tanned body and even his flame red hair looked good on him.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.  
  
Malfoy sat on the end of his bed hoping that he would have the same dream as last night.but without Neville, of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry bout the short chapter, but this is my first fic. If you like it please review.and if you don't review anyway. (EDITOR: reviews do wonders for the author's self-esteem, so please please please review, you if you don't, she'll probably beat me with a stick or something. REVIEW) Please review and I'll write more. And just to say, I bet some of you out there think you've got this all figured out, well.it's not who you think it is :) 


End file.
